


Love Is All Around

by mayquita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, Musical References, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Emma and Killian found their love song. It all started by chance, but Killian managed to engage some of the inhabitants of Storybrooke in the search of the perfect love song. Canon future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is All Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kjb2609](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjb2609/gifts).



> It has been hard work, but finally here it is. I would like to thank Chrissa for all your help, and support, we have collaborated to try to improve this story. Kath, I thought of you a lot while writing. Never Tear Us Apart and By My Side are in my mind all the time and it's entirely your fault lol. Happy Birthday!!!
> 
> This is an experiment, the story includes different POV, Emma Killian, David, Henry and Granny.

**Songs:**

 

[ Love Is All Around ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3gEkwhdXUE)

[ Lovesong ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ks_qOI0lzho)

[ Wind Of Change ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4RjJKxsamQ)

[ Never Tear Us Apart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VU9DjQpvMQ&spfreload=10)

[ I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE)

[(Everything I Do) I Do It For You ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGoWtY_h4xo)

 

* * *

 

 

**Emma**

 

Emma arrived home exhausted after a day at the sheriff's station. The town was going through a period of calm, but the dwarves had a surprising ability to get into trouble again and again.

 

"Hello, is anybody home?" She called.

 

Emma was walking through the hall when she heard the water running from the bathroom,  it seemed that Killian was taking a shower. But she heard something else. She put her ear to the bathroom door and a smile spread across her face. There was no doubt, Killian was singing.

 

_“I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes, love is all around me…”_

 

At that moment, the memory of the day before came to her mind. They had been watching romantic movies, " _Four Weddings and a Funeral_ " and " _Love Actually_." Killian had noticed that the two films shared not only the same actor but also one of the themes of the soundtrack.

 

Since then Killian had started humming the song when he thought Emma was not listening. But now, in the shower, he was singing out loud, and he did it well, very well. Emma noticed that the melodious voice he used to seduce her also worked when he sang. For a moment, she was tempted to join him in the bathroom. Finally she decided it was not a good idea, Henry would be home soon, so she waited quietly in the living room.

 

Emma was distracted with her phone when she noticed that Killian was approaching. She looked up at him and immediately her eyes and her mouth widened, she could not control her actions. _Damn pirate!_ Killian was leaning against the doorway frame with a tiny towel hanging around his waist. Her eyes scanned his body up and down, his wet hair falling over his forehead, his devilish smile and his playful eyes. _Oh God!_ She could even see some small drops of water running down his bare chest. Emma dropped the phone over her lap, feeling the urgent need to move her hands through his torso, following the path of the drops. The temptation was too strong, but it was not happening, not with Henry about to arrive.

 

"Enjoying the view, love?" He said with a cocky voice.

 

Emma closed her mouth, feeling a bit ridiculous. She should not be surprised every time she saw him in that way. But she was, the bastard had that effect on her, and he was fully aware of this. So she forced herself to entertain her mind with something different to the vision of her boyfriend wearing only a towel.

 

"I heard you singing in the shower." She blurted.

 

His smirk disappeared to make way for a half shy smile as he scratched behind his ear. She loved that adorable shy side he sometimes showed, that vulnerable part of him.

 

"I did not know you were already at home... that bloody song, I can’t get it out of my head, it keeps coming back again and again. I guess I did not realize I was singing out loud."

 

Suddenly an idea came to her head, she stood up and walked to Killian. "I'm thinking ... we don’t have a song."

 

He looked bewildered. "What do you mean?" He still was leaning against the door frame, but he pulled her close, resting his arms on her waist.

 

She continued, ignoring the heat that ran through her to feel him so close. "In this world it is common for the couples to have a song, something that identifies them. It can be the song of their first dance, or the song they listened when they shared their first kiss, that sort of thing."

 

Killian smiled as he brought his face close to hers, his lips only a few inches away. She was in trouble. "Are you suggesting that we could find our song?"

 

She looked at her watch, calculating the time available. "Maybe ... I know how much you like a challenge." Emma circled his neck with her arms, deciding they had enough time. She said with the most seductive voice possible. "We could now start our investigation, we have fifteen minutes, show me what you're capable of."

 

And that's how their research work began.

* * *

 

 

**Killian**

 

Killian was delighted with trying to find the best song for them as a couple. However, the investigation had made little progress since Emma was a constant distraction. No matter how focused he was at first, in the end they finished up doing more pleasurable activities.

 

For that reason, Killian decided to begin his own search, while Emma was working at the station. He was a stubborn man, determined to find not only the best song but also to take advantage of everything this world could offer.

 

In this world, people had different devices at their disposal to listen to music. Given that Killian had already managed to learn the basic notions of the phone he decided to take a step further in the world of technology. He started to use the Internet. Or at least he tried it.

 

But he had never used a computer, so he had to ask for help from Henry. The lad was more than willing to help, or so it seemed at first. Henry left him a paper with the basic instructions before going to school. When Killian read it, the intentions of the lad seemed less clear.

 

_"You have to **navigate** on the Internet using a browser and search for something called youtube. You should not have any problem, after all, you spent the past 300 years **navigating**."_

 

But far from discouraging him, that provided Killian with a push to continue the search. He would succeed even if he had to resort to trickery. At the end of the day, he would always be a pirate.

 

So here he was, in front of the computer, without having the faintest idea of how to begin the search. At least he had managed to switch it on, step by step. Now he had to find a browser. Killian cursed and ran his hand through his hair, staring at the screen.

 

He sighed, he would have to turn to Emma. Killian picked up his phone and sent her a quick message.

 

Killian: “Swan, I need your help.”

 

Emma: “What happened?”

 

Killian: ”I'm trying to find songs online.”

 

Emma: “Fine, what's the problem?”

 

Killian: “Your son made fun of me, he said I had to navigate on the Internet.”

 

Emma: ....

 

Emma did not answer him, instead she sent three emoticons crying tears of laughter. But he did not have time to bother because his phone started ringing at once, Emma was calling him.

 

"It's not funny, Swan." Killian answered with a hint of anger but Emma took pity on him. He was finally able to open the famous youtube after her explanation. He kept following Emma's instructions, typing with his right hand the word " _Lovesong_ " in the search bar.  A video list appeared on the screen.

 

"Now you just have to pick one." Emma told him at the other end of the phone.

 

Killian chose one of the videos and instantly the first notes of a song began to sound.

 

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

 

"Yay! I got it! Do you hear it, Swan? "He exclaimed with a shout of triumph.

 

"Great, Killian, you did it!"

 

"Well Swan, we should put this theme on our list, it is the first song I've managed to find through the Internet." A satisfied smile spread across his face.

 

"Sure, we have to celebrate it when I get home." Emma answered with a sensual voice. Killian's smile widened. He was sure, this research was going to bring them great satisfactions.

* * *

 

 

**Henry**

 

After the little joke he had played on Killian, Henry had agreed to help him with the search for songs. But that simple search eventually became an exhaustive study of modern music's story.

 

David had joined them the moment he found out what they were doing. According to David, he had spent 28 years of his life in a coma. Regina had provided him a fundamental memory about this world, but his musical knowledge was quite limited.

 

What Henry did not expect is that the Prince and the Pirate would take this as a competition, the two of them were trying to be the first in finding the best song.

 

The previous day Henry had given them a list of several rock ballads. Now he was sitting in a booth of Granny's. His grandfather, David, and Killian sat in front of him. At first they began to discuss calmly the different songs. But Henry knew that they would end up arguing as if their lives depended on it. And so it was. Henry sighed, leaned back against the seat and prepared to be a spectator in the dispute. He wondered how it was possible to discuss things as banal as what was the best song of _Scorpions_. _Really?_ Henry was sure sometimes that he was the person with more adult behavior in that table.

 

This time, though, something happened. Something that left both David and Henry speechless .

 

"Do not argue with me, mate, there is no doubt that _Wind of Change_ is a complete song. Not only for its original beginning, or its musical quality. The most important thing is the message this song transmitted, a message of change, peace and liberty. A faithful reflection of what was happening at that time in Europe."

 

Henry exchanged glances with his grandfather and they both looked at Killian, completely stunned by the words of the pirate. Killian meanwhile looked back at them with a confused gesture in his face .

 

"What?"

 

Henry was still shocked, but his grandfather reacted shaking his head slightly. David managed to ask "what are you talking about?"

 

Henry could not believe it. He had given them the song list yesterday and Killian, somehow, had not only carried out a study of the meaning of that song, but he had been researching the history of Europe. How was it possible?

 

Henry finally was able to articulate words. "Killian, I gave you the songs yesterday. How did you do that? Why do you know Europe?"

 

Killian gave them a self-satisfied look, he raised an eyebrow and her lips turned into a smirk. "I like the history." As he spoke he pulled a paper from his pocket jacket and spread it on the table. Henry and David looked down to discover that the piece of paper was actually a map, a world map.

 

Killian pointed with his finger a mark on the map. "We are here." He drew an imaginary line with his finger on the map, to get to Germany. "And that group is from here." His finger continued its path on the map, stopping in Moscow. "They wrote this song after a visit to this city."

 

"What the hell?" David exclaimed, looking alternately at the map, Henry and Killian.

 

"I'm an expert on maps." He said in reply as he shrugged his shoulders with indifference.

 

Henry's smile widened as he thought about everything that was happening. Killian was full of surprises. He gave his grandfather a funny look. "Well, Grandpa, it seems that this time Killian is the clear winner."

 

David was still in shock, but he nodded slightly, accepting his defeat. Killian beside him, leaned back against his seat, unable to conceal his pride.

* * *

 

 

**Granny**

 

Granny was cleaning the counter, but she threw glances occasionally toward the three men of Charming family who were in one of the booths. She frowned, the attitude of these three men had become strange for the past few days.

 

She thought that perhaps a new threat was hanging over them. Maybe a new villain or a new curse was coming.  Although, to be honest, she was surprised that Grumpy had not sounded the alarm yet. She wondered if it was time to draw her crossbow.

 

Granny kept doing her work behind the counter while casting furtive glances at Charming's booth. Her concern increased to see that the Prince and the Pirate were arguing. She cursed under her breath, unable to hear them despite her wolf hearing. _I'm getting older_ ... She thought. After a few minutes, the pirate pulled out what looked like a map and spread it on the table. That's when all the alarms sounded in her head. Something was happening and she was going to find out it.

 

Granny walked stealthily to the booth, trying to hear something, but the damn pirate seemed to notice her presence. He leaned against the seat, without saying a word, while the two other looked at him in surprise.

 

"Is everything alright?" She asked, directing covert glances over her glasses at the map spread on the table.

 

"Of course milady" The pirate replied with a wink.

 

She gestured with her head toward the map. "And that map? Is there something I should know?"

 

"There's nothing to worry about, milady, you can save your crossbow. For now. What we are doing is nothing but a research project." The pirate spoke again, raising an eyebrow with craftiness.

 

She gave them a stern look back and walked away after making a gesture of farewell, going back behind the counter. She still did not trust what they were up to, so she decided that as soon as she had a chance she would ask Emma. She needed to know.

* * *

 

 

**Killian**

 

A few hours later Killian was at home, watching the map again. Henry had given them new songs and he was trying to place the different authors on the map. In turn, he kept the laptop handy, just in case it was necessary for some search. He prided himself, he was becoming an expert.

 

Just then Emma came home. He could not believe they had finally taken a step forward in their relationship. Living together was better than he expected. He greatly enjoyed all the pleasures of having Emma beside him.

 

"Hey, beautiful, do you want to join me?" He tapped on the couch, inviting her to sit close to him.

 

Emma looked at him with a lovely smile on her face. She sat next to him, after giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Sure, what are you doing?"

 

"Your lad has given us another list of songs. On this occasion all the songs come from other countries. Look, do you see this remote spot on the map? This huge island? There are two groups that come from this island.

 

“Let me guess, _INXS_ and _Crowded House_?” Emma went on before Killian could respond. "But I thought _Crowded House_ came from New Zealand." Emma pointed to a spot close to Australia, the big island.

 

An idea began to take shape in his mind. Maybe listening to as many love songs had stimulated his imagination, already quite active. "Do you know them?" He replied with a frown, an overly skeptical gesture.

 

"Of course, everyone knows them."

 

 _Good_. Killian thought. _Let's continue with the game_. "Prove it."

 

Emma looked surprised. "What? Why do I have to prove something when it is obvious that I know it?. What are you up to?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

 

"Sing with me."

 

"What? No way, I'm not singing." She seemed shocked to hear him.

 

Killian loved a challenge. He was willing to do whatever it takes to get to his goal, with his characteristic persistence. And right now he had a clear goal, singing with Emma. He had not raised that idea so far, but the curiosity to hear her voice grew by the minute.

 

"Come on, Swan. We are a hell of a team, I'm pretty sure we would also make a great musical duo." He could not hide his amusement, but tried to mask it with puppy-dog eyes and a childish pout.

 

"No way, it is not happening, I can’t sing." She was avoiding his gaze, she even got up from the couch, putting distance between them.

 

Killian insisted and he followed her closely. "What if we make a deal?"

 

Emma turned to look at him with her eyes full of curiosity. "What kind of deal?"

 

Killian thought for a moment. Maybe they could get an additional benefit to this unexpected situation. He pulled her towards him, encircling her waist with his arms, with his lips close her ear. "If you sing with me I promise to provide you nights of intense pleasure for an entire week." He said in a whisper.

 

Killian felt Emma shiver in his arms. She gave him a mischievous look, shaking her head slightly. "Nope, I have that already. Every night." She bit her lower lip. "I need more."

 

Killian swallowed. Emma was completely irresistible when she acted in such a seductive way. He pulled her even closer. "How about one of my special massages every night for the next week?"

 

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, holding his gaze. Killian knew he had succeeded even before she answered, he was able to read even her most subtle gestures. "I still can not believe I'm going to accept this ... ok, we have a deal."

 

Killian smirked and caught her lips with a quick kiss. "You will not regret it, love, let's enjoy this moment."

 

Emma sighed again. "Give me your flask. If we are going to do this, I need a drink."

 

For a moment, Killian did not react. He was not able to remember when was the last time he used his bottle. He did not even know where he had kept it. It was then that he realized all that it implied. He was leaving behind a symbol of his past while hardly noticing it. The best of all, it did not matter in the least. He no longer needed it, not anymore.

 

"Well, love, the truth is ..." he scratched behind the ear, a strange feeling came over him, he felt naked in a way. The pirate's mask was rapidly disappearing since he met Emma. "... I lost my flask."

 

Emma gave him a glance of encouragement, nodding in empathy. She understood. He felt that he loved her a little more for that. She then picked up her phone, looking for a song. The first notes of the melody enveloped them. He recognized the song instantly. She asked, "Do you need the lyrics?"

 

He shook his head and intertwined his fingers with Emma's. Then they began to sing. At first Emma's voice was hesitant, just a whisper. She blushed slightly, keeping her gaze connected to him.

 

_Don't ask me_

_What you know is true_

_Don't have to tell you_

_I love your precious heart_

 

As the song progressed, she was more self-confident. Her voice was sweet, ideal for the song. Their voices coupled to perfection, following the rhythm of the melody. For a few minutes, they devoted themselves to feel. The melody was caressing their ears, the meaning of the letter run through their minds, their hands and glances were in contact.

 

_I was standing_

_You were there_

_Two worlds collided_

_And they could never tear us apart_

 

They rested their foreheads together while the sound of the last chords were dwindling until it was almost imperceptible. When the song ended, they stayed a few seconds in silence, their eyes closed, enjoying the bubble created around them. Killian finally spoke, his voice was just a whisper. "Sometimes the magic is not necessary to create a magical moment, don’t you think? New selection?"

 

Emma opened her eyes. Her fingers stroked gently his cheek. "Sure, we have a few options to try out." She gave him a flirty look. "And now, Captain, will you fulfill your part of the deal?"

 

Killian feigned surprise, "Now, Swan? The deal was at night. It's two o'clock."

 

She fixed her penetrating gaze on him as she approached her lips to his. "But maybe it is still night in Australia."

 

That was an irrefutable truth. Killian had to fulfil a deal and the best way to start was catching her lips with his in a burning kiss. That first kiss made way to more and more. The Australian night ended, but Killian still kept his deal until late at night in this part of the world.

 

* * *

 

**Emma**

 

Emma came home a few days later and found what has become the typical scene for the past few days. Killian was lying on the couch, with headphones in his ears, his eyes closed. His hand was patting his knee, following the rhythm of the music he was listening to.

 

Emma stood watching him for a moment, thinking how much he had changed since they met. Actually, he was the same in essence. Perhaps his beginnings were somewhat clumsy, but the resilience was inherent in Killian. He had finally succeeded in integrating into the modern world.

 

A feeling of tenderness came over her. The search for the song meant not only spending more time together, but also allowed them to find a symbol that would identify them as a couple. Besides, it was allowing them to explore different ways to... enjoy each other. After the above deal, now she was the one who wanted to play.

 

Emma sat beside him on the sofa. "Hey, what are you listening to?"

 

Killian turned to hear her voice. Her heart jumped into her chest to notice how his face lit by her presence. "Hey, beautiful, come here, I'll show you." He disconnected the headphones so that Emma could also hear.

 

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

 

She recognized the song in a flash. This song could be the perfect one to perform her game.

 

"Do you like it?"

 

Emma shook her head in an exaggerated gesture. "No, not really."

 

Killian scowled. "What? Why? It's a love song."

 

Emma looked at him with a mischievous expression. Before speaking she changed her position and sat astride his lap. She brought her lips to his, so he could feel her warm breath. "I don’t like it because the woman in that song just sleeps. I prefer to be more active, don’t you think?"

 

Killian swallowed, his eyes darkened. She felt powerful noticing the instant reaction of his body to her words. His voice was deep, sinful. "So now it's your turn to play?" His arms wrapped her waist, pulling her toward him. "Are you going to show me how active you are?"

 

She bit her lower lip, as he ran his finger down her exposed chest. "Do you want it?"

 

"I want you at all times.”

 

That was the sign that she needed to close the short distance between their lips. She gave him a hungry kiss, pressing her body against his even more. Killian groaned under her lips, getting away long enough to whisper. "Henry?"

 

She shook her head slightly while capturing his lips again. At some point, Killian got off the couch keeping Emma in his arms. She clasped her legs around his hips as Killian headed for the bedroom, their lips keeping in contact at all times.

 

Before falling into bed, she reached for her phone to select a playlist, the music filled the bedroom.

 

"And now, Swan, will you show me how active you can be?"

 

She showed it to him for much of the night…

 

The next morning they laid in bed, curled up in each other's arms. Emma was smiling, remembering the activities of the last night. "I've been thinking," She turned to Killian. "I think we should add I do not want to miss a thing on our list. It's true, the woman's asleep, but at some point the man can wake her ...."

 

Killian raised an eyebrow "I told you, it's a good song."

 

Emma moved closer to him. "Have you noticed that every time we choose a song we celebrate it in a special way?"

 

Killian sighed. "Swan, I have to meet with your father ..."

 

She knew that her naughty look and her suggestive voice would be irresistible to him. "Tell him you had important business to attend to..."

 

"Emma, you'll be the death of me ..." This time, it was Killian who captured her lips.  Her father would have to wait.

* * *

 

 

**David**

 

David was waiting for Killian at Granny's. They had planned to meet for breakfast, but Killian had not yet appeared, something strange about him, as he was always punctual. While waiting he was listening to music with his headphones. His fingers drummed on the table in time to the music.

 

The search for the songs had become a plethora of entertainment. On one hand, he could spend time with his grandson. On the other, David would never admit it, but he enjoyed the company of Killian. He was the closest thing to a friend that David had in recent years. They were " _mates_ ". But David did not want to contribute to increasing Killian's ego, so the banter between them had become a constant.

 

Just then Killian came through the door with a grin from ear to ear.

 

"You're late."

 

“Sorry, mate, I had business to attend to.”

 

David suspected Killian was hiding something. "What kind of business?"

 

"I don’t think you want to know, Dave."

 

David leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "What kind of business?" He insisted, although in the moment the words left his mouth he was already regretting it.

 

"Let me just tell you that Emma and I have been doing some research work." Killian raised his eyebrow and sent him a smirk in triumph.

 

"Damn, Killian, enough!" David glared at Killian as he cursed himself for being so naive. The bastard had gotten it again.

 

"You asked, mate." Killian shrugged.

 

David ignored him and they continued having breakfast in relative calm. The conversation between them was always easy, once they left aside their jokes. They had more in common than one might think at first. Killian was a good conversationalist, and one thing was clear, David never was bored in their meetings.

 

When they finished, David remembered he had a proposal for Killian. That night there was a karaoke session in The Rabbit Hole. Now that their interest in music had grown it could be interesting to take part. He would need a few drinks before going onstage, of course.

 

David suggested it to him, Killian was enthusiastic about the idea, once he understood what it was. Since he had started this musical research Killian had become a kind of a rocker. The slight hints that remained of his past life, contributed to it. That is, the hair a bit messy and increasingly longer, leather clothes, and the eyeliner.

 

After exchanging a few last words Killian stood up, he had to help Belle with something in the library.

 

"See you tonight, Killian?”

 

"Is it a date, Dave?" He winked and left without waiting for an answer.

 

_Bastard._

* * *

 

 

**Emma**

 

A few hours later, Emma was outside of The Rabbit Hole. She had received notice of an altercation, but when she arrived the situation had already calmed.

 

She was just leaving when she heard something, a familiar sound coming from inside the bar. Her gaze went toward a poster hung on the front door, which announced a karaoke session for that night.

 

Emma cocked an ear, trying to identify the sounds. Would it be possible? Was that her father’s voice? and Killian's? She had to find out.

 

She opened the door of the room without a second thought. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the gloom. At the back of the room she could see a makeshift stage and, of course, her father and her boyfriend were on stage. Singing. She could not believe it.

 

A laugh escaped her mouth. She slipped away, looking for a hidden corner, trying to hide her identity. Emma was puzzled, her mouth open in surprise. She never thought she would see such a spectacle.

 

David and Killian were singing a rock song, microphone in hand, living the song intensely. They were not even looking at the screen, they knew the lyrics perfectly and moved in tune with the rhythm of the music.

 

She could not look away from Killian. There were subtle changes in him, but all these changes managed to make him look like a different person. Perhaps it was his sleeves rolled up carelessly, not caring about the hook. Maybe it was his hair falling over his forehead, or the understanding look he shared with her father. Or the fact that he was playing an imaginary guitar. He looked like a real rock star living intensely in the moment, his eyes shone with excitement, a permanent smile on his face.

 

Emma woke up from the spell for a moment to become aware of her surroundings. A few people, mostly young women, swirled close to the stage. Those women chanted the song and threw compliments at both her father and Killian, although the latter was the largest recipient.

 

Emma felt the jealousy begin to run through her veins, some irrational jealousy that she had rarely felt before. The desire to go on stage and mark him as hers was immense, but she forced herself to behave like an adult, trying to distract herself with a drink.

 

At some point the song finished. The crowd broke into applause and cries, and Killian and David seemed to have no intention of leaving the stage, feeling like stars at least for one night.

 

Then something happened. Killian somehow knew she was there, he was staring at her, his blue eyes fixed on hers with an unreadable expression. She froze, unable to react. Killian spoke briefly with her father, who turned to look at her. David nodded and walked off the stage, heading toward where she stood. Killian meanwhile was ready to sing a new song.

 

_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

 

She recognized the new song as the first chords began to sound. She knew now she was lost, completely and irrevocably lost. Killian began singing without taking his eyes off her. Emma felt the melody around, her mind absorbed the meaning of the lyrics. Everything else disappeared around her. Her father approached her, but must have noticed her state of shock because he muttered something and walked toward the bar.

 

Her legs seemed to have a will of their own, because they were walking freely and leisurely toward the stage, without her even being aware of it. Her heart beat to the rhythm of the song, her lips moved freely, humming the lyrics.

 

She had heard this song countless times but never before had felt worthy of the lyrics, no one had given her a song of this kind so far. Of course Killian would do anything for her, in fact, he proved it day after day. But the feeling was mutual, she also would do anything for Killian.

 

The song was seeping deep into her heart as she slowly approached the stage. Countless images crossed her mind quickly. Images from the moment she discovered him among cadavers, through all their adventures and ending with the perfect life they had initiated together.

 

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

 

Somehow she managed to reach the stage. Killian was offering his hand to her and she took it without hesitation. They walked to the center of the stage with their hands clasped and their gazes always in contact. Their voices joined in the next verse and everything else ceased to exist.

 

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, oh_

_I do it for you_

 

An urge came over her when they stopped singing, a raw need to feel him, so she pounced on him to meet his lips. She sought his lips for a demanding and passionate kiss. Killian responded instantly, trapping her in his arms. Their tongues met and danced together to the rhythm of the notes that still was sounding. Her hand tangled in Killian's hair, pulling him closer to her to deepen the kiss. He, in turn, pressed the small of her back to keep their bodies in contact. They lost track of time in an endless kiss, nothing else mattered, just Emma and Killian sharing the same message.

 

The spell was broken when she felt someone tugging at her elbow. They broke apart gasping for breath. All her senses began to function again. She turned and found her father, who was watching them completely embarrassed.

 

"What are you doing? He hissed "We are in a public place, for the love of god Emma, do you want me to arrest you for public indecency?"

 

They smiled, just a little ashamed, resting their heads together. Emma whispered. "A new song for our list?"

 

"Aye, love."

 

"Then, let's celebrate it." She said with a wink as she pulled his hand.

 

Her father had his arms crossed over his chest and was scowling. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she walked away. Killian followed her, still with their hands clasped. "Sorry mate, it seems I have to continue doing some research," He said with a shrug. Emma could not help but laugh.

 

Probably tomorrow they would repent, but she already had the perfect excuse. They were just enjoying the moment to the fullest.

* * *

 

 

**David**

 

It had been several days since the night of karaoke and David had already forgiven his daughter for his behavior on stage. In return, he suggested that they could arrange a double date, taking advantage of the relative quiet period they were going through.

 

The Rabbit Hole was the place chosen. Regina and Robin had also joined them. They all sat in one of the booths, sharing drinks, smiles, and talks. In the eyes of an unconnected audience, they could just be a normal group of friends gathered on a Friday night for a few drinks. Nothing could be further away from the truth.

 

David stared for a moment at all who stood with him. Beside him, his wife, the woman he loved, and who shared with him a heart, literally. Across the table was his daughter, a daughter they had reunited with only a short time ago and that was essentially the same age as her own parents. She was curled up next to her boyfriend, a former pirate, a man who had lived for 300 years. And a little further was the evil queen, the one who had tried to kill them numerous times, and her boyfriend, a common thief. He smiled at the thought. Everyone was so different ... but somehow they all fit. David thought of them as a puzzle, all different but working perfectly together.

 

_I feel it in my fingers_

_I feel it in my toes_

_Love is all around me_

_And so the feeling grows_

 

He awoke from his meditation when the chords of a song began to sound. Emma and Killian connected their gazes suddenly recognizing the song. Killian got up and went to Emma with an exaggerated bow.

 

"May I have the honor?"

 

Emma smiled as she reached for Killian’s hand. "Of course."

 

David followed them with his eyes. Emma and Killian began to dance slowly, to the rhythm of the music. It seemed they had finally found their song. David sighed. He noticed the way Emma looked at Killian, with her eyes full of love. Killian, meanwhile could not hide his devotion to Emma. And far from troubling him, actually filled him with happiness.

 

Maybe in another time, he would have been more concerned that his daughter fell in love with a pirate. But Killian had proven over and over again that he would do anything for her. David was absolutely certain that if his daughter remained in the arms of Killian nothing bad could happen to her. His daughter was safe and happy. And that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

**Killian**

 

His mind traveled to the moment when it all started upon hearing the first notes of the song. Killian looked at Emma, she had the same expression of recognition. They should do something to celebrate it and asking her for a dance seemed the best option.

 

They were dancing to the rhythm of the music. Emma's eyes shone with such brilliance that had not left since he had returned from the darkness. He felt proud knowing that somehow he was contributing to her brightness and continued happiness.

 

"Well love, it seems that we have finally found our song."

 

"Rather, our songs, I can not choose. We are lucky, aren't we?"

 

Emma was in his arms, totally relaxed, no worry clouding her face. Of course, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. An idea began to take shape in his head. For a moment, he thought that perhaps he shouldn't, he did not want to break that magic moment. But a man unable to fight for what he wanted deserved what he received. So he gathered his courage.

 

"At some point we must choose, love, when we share the first dance on our wedding. At that time only one song will play." He stared at Emma, waiting for her reaction. Maybe in another time she would have been frightened at the mention of that word. But it was clear that the things had changed. There was no sign of concern in her eyes. What he saw is that the brightness increased, showing something else. Hope. Her words removed any small doubt he may have.

 

"You're right, we will continue with our research to find the perfect song. Our song."

 

_Love is definitely all around._


End file.
